popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music Da!!
is a Japanese, PC-based game developed by Konami and Bemani, released on September 28th, 2000. Gameplay Pop'n Music Da!! is an educational typing game for kids, designed to teach the layout of the keyboard, as well as typing out words and sentences by touch typing. Unlike the standard Pop'n Music games, Pop'n Music DA!! adds pink buttons between the white and yellow buttons, for a total of 11 buttons instead of the usual 9. The buttons are also marked out as keyboard keys instead, and the Pop-kun appear as letters, with the exception of red which is used for the space bar. Similar to the standard Pop'n Music gameplay, players tap the corresponding keys as they come down. The major difference is that at a certain point in each song, the player is prompted to type out Japanese, such as SUIKA, HARI, SORA, etc. During these segments there are two bonus lines, Scoring before or at the first will give the player a Great, and scoring before or on the second grants a Good. Scoring after the final line will only give an OK!!. The standard rating for all other notes are Great, Good, OK!!, Miss, Bad, and Poor. The menu includes three lessons. The first is Introduction打!!, which introduces the player to the home row keys and standard typing style. The next is Lesson打!!, which includes four modes, キーウチレッスン, which teaches the alphabet, モヅウチレッスン teaches hirigana, タンゴウチレッスン teaches typing out full words, and プラスビートレッスン is the last mode, teaching the player to type to the beat. The first 3 modes has 4 levels each, and the has mode only has 3 levels. The final lesson mode is Master打!!, which contains the standard gameplay. The three selectable modes are Normal, Expert, and Play Demo. Normal and Expert are the standard play modes, and Play Demo sets the song chosen to autoplay. Songs are rated on a difficulty scale of 1-10, and from Easy to Hard followed by a number. Song List Unlock Information To unlock PULSE, clear all ten songs on either Normal or Expert Mode. Upon clearing them all, PULSE will appear in the list. Trivia *Pop'n Music Da!! is the first Pop'n Music game to be released for computers. *All songs are longer than their game-sized versions in the previous games, and are referred to as pop'n music-DA!! Special Versions. However, most of the songs simply have sections repeated to lengthen them and receive no new keysounds or vocals. *Pop'n Music Da!! contains songs and characters from Pop'n Music, Pop'n Music 2, and Pop'n Music 3. *Monde des songe appears as a playable song only in Study mode, with Dino as the corresponding character. *Instead of the stand character animations, the characters in Pop'n Music Da!! move in accordance with the song, and lack Miss, FEVER, etc. animations. Gallery Screenshots Pop'n_Music_Da_Main_Menu.png|Main menu Pop'n_Music_Da_Introduction.png|Introduction打!! Pop'n_Music_Da_Lesson_Mode.png|The four modes is Lesson打!! Pop'n_Music_Da_Alphabet_Typing.png|Alphabet typing mode Pop'n_Music_Da_Hirigana_Typing.png|Hirigana typing mode Pop'n_Music_Da_Words_Typing.png|The four levels of word typing mode Pop'n_Music_Da_Beat_Typing.png|Beat typing Pop'n_Music_Da_Normal.png|Normal Mode Pop'n_Music_Da_Expert.png|Expert Mode Pop'n_Music_Da_Play_Demo.png|Play Demo Pop'n_Music_Da_Songe_Select.png|Song selection and difficulty Pop'n_Music_Da_Song_Screen.png|Screen after picking a song. The small keyboard shows what keys are used in the song Pop'n_Music_Da_Gameplay_1.png| Pop'n_Music_Da_Gameplay_2.png| Pop'n_Music_Da_Gameplay_3.png| Pop'n_Music_Da_Gameplay_4.png| Merchandise Pop'n Mac Box.jpg|Pop'n Music Da!!'s Mac Box Category:PC/Mobile Series Category:Games